The Perfect Family? Yeah Right!
by GemmaJadeX-FilesSpade
Summary: Okay so here is my first LONG fanfic. Summary? Prue's pregnant, what will Andy think seeing as he doesn't want to see her. I am a massive Prue and Andy fan btw! The original Charmed Ones but Paige makes an appearance later.
1. Oh God No!

Okay so i'm very nervous about this, it's my first fanfic, i have changed the Charmed storyline slightly so instead of casting a truth spell Prue tells Andy their secret in 'The Fourth Sister' when he tells her he loves her, i really hope you all like it as it has taken me ages. I have tried to make it as good as all the other ones on here, i genuinely enjoyed writing it, also i am very dramatic so this story is also, not just like demon stuff but normal stuff too so here it is. ENJOY!

Love Gemma x

P.S. Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters(I am just in love with them :P and i hated how my favorite couple died :'( so here ya go)

Chapter 1

Prue Halliwell looked down at the object in her hand,  
>"Oh god" She whispered "Please god no." The object she held in her hand was a pregnancy test. She had been feeling run down for a few weeks but she had thought it was just because she had broken up with her boyfriend, Andrew Trudeau. She had a secret, she was a good witch and along with her two sisters, Piper and Phoebe they were the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches the world had ever known. She wished she hadn't told him but he was getting suspicious of all her family emergencies and cancelling dates. She thought she could trust him with her secret, he was shocked naturally but then he walked staight out the door without a word. She had called him and called him on his cell but he wouldnt pick up to her, he was ignoring her. It carried on like this for weeks until he had called her one night with one word, 'Sorry' then he hung up. Prue hoped he would call or come round and tell her that he could accept her because he loved her and he would be with her no matter what, but he hadn't and she had come to the realisation that he probably never would, thats why she couldnt tell him about this, that she was pregnant and the baby was his. A thought occured to her, what was she going to tell her sisters, what would they think about her decision not to tell Andy, she decided not to tell her sisters anything till after her first scan to make sure everything was okay with the baby.<br>It had been a long day at work and Prue was very tired, she exited the bathroom and bumped into Piper coming out of her room. Piper noticed at once that something was up, Prue was not only her sister but her best friend in the whole wide world, she wouldn't know what she would do if she ever lost Prue.  
>"Prue are you okay? You don't look so hot." Prue smiled nervously,<br>"I'm fine honestly, i've just had a long day at work, you know how it is." Piper frowned,  
>"Yeah i guess so." There was an awkward silence between them for a moment then Prue broke the silence.<br>"I better get to bed Piper, work tomorrow you know." Piper nodded.  
>"Night Prue."<br>"Night Piper."  
>Piper was worried about Prue, she had been acting strange for days now, not just depressed over Andy which she would expect, she hadn't been looking too great either. Both she and Phoebe had noticed so she went into Phoebe's room to talk to her about it.<br>"Prue's not getting any better Pheebs." Phoebe just listened to her sister.  
>"She came out of the bathroom looking really nervous and pale and nearly knocked me over." Piper paused to think,<br>"I think this is about more then Andy." she concluded.  
>"So do i." Phoebe admitted "I also think we should talk about this in the morning when we have slept on it." Piper sighed.<br>"Okay night Pheebs" Phoebe just waved goodnight and Piper went back to her room.  
>Prue was lay in bed, she was so tired but she couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Andy and what she was going to do about the baby. She had decided one thing, she was keeping it. Prue closed her eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep.<p>

Thoughts and reviews please?


	2. What's Going On?

Chapter 2

Prue woke up the next morning still tired, she got dressed for work and went downstairs to grab a mug of coffee. Piper was in the kitchen eating toast and drinking coffee herself.  
>"Morning Prue, how are you feeling today?"<br>"I'm fine why wouldn't i be." Prue replied defensively. Piper looked at her, she knew when Prue was lying.  
>"Prue you are not fine, me and Phoebe have both noticed, you look constantly tired and pale, we also know this isn't just about Andy." Prue just looked at her, she felt too nauseous to answer.<br>"Prue please tell me, tell us what's going on." Prue was going to tell her when she was hit by a wave of dizzyness, she felt like she was going to throw up. Piper saw how ill Prue looked and grabbed hold of her before she fell. Prue leaned into her sister as Piper lead her to the sink.  
>"Prue if you are going to throw up do it in here." she said gesturing to the sink, "I don't want to clean it up after." she joked as Prue leaned over the sink.<br>"I think im okay now Piper." she whispered. Piper eyed her, she had to know what was going on with her big sister.  
>"Prue i'm taking you to a doctor unless you tell me whats going on." At that moment Phoebe walked in yawning.<br>"Whats going on?" she asked "Woah Prue you look terrible."  
>Prue hated the way they were looking at her as if she was some poor little invalid, She stood up straight.<br>"Look you guys, i'm fine i just havent eating since yesterday." then she walked out of the kitchen to work. Piper and Phoebe looked at eachother worriedly.  
>"Do you think we should call Andy?" Phoebe asked, Piper nodded.<p> 


	3. Help My Baby

Chapter 3

Prue was driving the usual way to Bucklands where she worked but for some reason it felt like she had no idea where she was going. Another wave of dizzyness hit her so badly she could barely see, her car swerved out of control and straight into a white van. Prue was glad she was wearing her seatbelt as she was thrown forward, her head hit the steering wheel and glass rained down on her. She tried to open her eyes but the felt like two lead weights, she blacked out to the sound of sirens and a mans voice trying to wake her...

Andrew Trudeau sat in the hospital waiting room watching, waiting for someone to come tell him he could go in or for Piper and Phoebe to come round the corner. Piper was wrapping things up at Quake, the restaurant she managed so the could manage without her and Phoebe was waiting for Piper to pick her up from the Manor.  
>Andy was one of the first inspectors at the scene of a car crash his oartner Darryl told him what he had found out.<br>"27 year old female, car seemed to swerve out of control for no reason, still unconcious and she's currently being cut out of the car as it was smashed pretty bad, you need to go over and speak to the eyewitness also, okay Andy."  
>"Yeah sure, thanks Morris." He replied. He walked over to the man Darryl had gestured toward.<br>"So what did you see happen?"  
>"Well, i was walking down the road when i heard tyres squealing and i saw this black car smash into the side of a van, i ran over to check the car driver was okay, she was barely concious then she mumbled something then she blacked out." The witness told Andy who wrote it all down.<br>"Did you hear what she mumbled?" The witness hesitated.  
>"She said... Piper, Phoebe, help my baby." Andy looked up when he heard the familiar names, he had a feeling he knew who it was but he wasnt sure he heard the witness correctly.<br>"Can you repeat the last thing she said please." The witness nodded.  
>"She said 'help my baby' guess she's pregnant, huh." Andy looked at him then a paramedic interrupted them.<br>"We've cut the top of the car off and found some I.D, her name is Prudence Halliwell and she works at Bucklands Auction House." he informed Andy who was barely listening, he knew where she worked but was she really pregnant? He walked over to the car wreck, Prue was still there slumped over the steering wheel about to be lifted onto a stretcher. He couldn't bear to see her like this, he still loved her, she had blood dripping out of a cut on her forehead where it had hit the wheel. He glanced at her stomach then walked away.


	4. The Only 'Normal' Thing

Chapter 4

Prue opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room, it was unfamiliar to her and so was everything in it.  
>"What...? Where is this?" she tried to say, but she was was barely audible in this room with all the machinery making noises, even if there wasn't any noises she wouldn't have been heard, somehow she couldn't speak she would try to say something but nothing came out. Prue tried to sit up but she couldn't, she was too weak and she had wires coming out of her arms. She knew she was in a hospital she looked around for someone, hopefully her sisters the only person she saw was Andy walk in, why was Andy here? She watched him walk over to her bed and sit down on the chair next to it, she watched his eyes travel from her face down to her stomach which he stared at for a few minutes before speaking.<br>"So how far along are you?" Realisation hit her like a ten ton train, He Knows she thought, teard rolled down her face.  
>"I'm guessing about 6 weeks." he said, Prue nodded then a doctor walked in and saw she was concious.<br>"Ah, Miss Halliwell you're awake, well everything looks fine with your test results." Prue tried to speak but couldn't, Andy saw her struggling and guessed what she wanted to ask.  
>"I think she wants to ask if her baby is okay." Prue nodded. The doctor glanced down at his notes.<br>"Yes your baby is fine, you seem to have minor concussion and we will keep you overnight, but you should be fine." Prue was relieved, she also noticed that Andy looked relieved. She wondered if Andy would stay with her and if he wanted to be a part if their babies life. The doctor interrupted her train of thought.  
>"I'll be back tomorrow to discharge you." Prue nodded and the doctor walked out. Prue and Andy looked at eachother then he spoke.<br>"Prue we need to talk about this." Prue struggled before managing a weak, quiet,  
>"I know."<br>"Are you really pregnant?" Prue nodded.  
>"With my baby?" He continued. Prue looked at him shocked.<br>"Andy of course it's yours." She whispered, Andy hesitated.  
>"Well, then i want to be with you every step of the way in our babies life, you are keeping it right?" Prue just nodded, stunned. Prue knew he was saying that and he probably meant it but she wasn't sure if he could accept her powers.<br>"Prue i know you're thinking about you powers and i know you said your kids would inherit those powers but i can't just forget about this, about you and our baby."  
>"Andy i don't want to endanger you... I still love you."<br>Piper and Phoebe stood outside the door listening.  
>"Prue i still love you too but i don't care if i put myself in danger for our baby... For you." Andy sat down on the bed next to her and clasped her hand.<br>"I'm going to be the only 'normal' thing in our babies life, our baby will rely on me for that and thats all i care about." he told her.  
>"But Andy..." Prue began to speak when she saw movement in the corner of her eye.<p> 


	5. Stop Worrying

Chapter 5

Andy turned around to see Piper and Phoebe standing there.  
>"Hey you guys, how long have you been standing there?" he asked,<br>"Long enough" Piper replied, "Could you step out a minute Andy we need to talk to Prue" Andy looked at Prue who nodded, he got up,  
>"I'll go get us some drinks then" and he walked out.<br>"Nothing for us Andy" Phoebe yelled after him. Prue couldn't meet her sisters eyes, she felt so bad she didn't tell them, when she finally did glance up her sisters were staring at her.  
>"Piper, Phoebe, please don't be mad at me." Piper sighed.<br>"Prue we're not mad at you."  
>"We just wish you had told us, you knew we were worried about you." Phoebe said.<br>"Why didn't you trust us enough to tell us?" Piper asked her.  
>"You guys you know i trust you, i only found out myself last night for sure, i didn't want to say anything till after the first scan to make sure that everything was okay, please forgive me." Phoebe hugged her.<br>"Prue of course we forgive you, you're our sister"  
>"Just tell us next time please." Piper said, then she hugged Prue aswell.<br>"I'm sorry i didn't tell you but i thought you would judge me on my decision." she confessed. Her sisters looked at her questioningly, Prue continued.  
>"I wasn't going to tell Andy about the baby." her sisters just looked at her.<br>"I know what you guys are thinking but i didnt think he would accept our baby, guess i was wrong, Andy loves me and i love Andy, we'll make it work somehow." she smiled at her sisters and they hesitated, then smiled back.  
>"Good, as long as we can stop worrying now." Piper said.<br>"Yes you can stop worrying, now you two should go home and relax, i'll be fine Andy's here and i'll be home tomorrow so i'll see you there, no arguing." Prue insisted.  
>"Okay but only if you're sure Prue." Piper said.<br>"Bye Prue."  
>"Bye Prue." They chorused, then walked out. Five minutes later Andy walked back in with two polystyrene cups. I hope thats coffee Prue thought, she sniffed it, it was hot chocolate. Andy knew what she was thinking, he knew Prue loved coffee.<br>"No more coffee for you for a while Prue." he told her, Prue looked at him pleadingly, Andy shook his head. Prue moaned.  
>"Spoilsport." Prue took the cup and looked at Andy.<br>"You're lucky i like you." she joked, Andy laughed.  
>"I've missed you so much Prue."<br>"I've missed you too Andy, and i want to be with you and our baby, but i'm scared you might not be because of what i am." Andy put his hand under her face and lifted it so her eyes met his.  
>"Prue of course i want to be with you, but also after everything thats happened i think we should take it slow." Prue looked down and sighed. Andy sat next to her still holding her face, she looked back up at him again, she looked at his sexy blue eyes, his soft lips, and his pearly white teeth. All she wanted to do was kiss him, to feel his hands caressing her body and to feel his warm body when he hugged her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Andy pulling her towards him, she sunk into his soft but manly chest and he wrapped his arms around her, she loved this feeling. Andy pulled away after a few minutes,<br>"Do you want something to eat? I'll get your favorite." he offered.  
>"I can't Andy i feel way to nauseous to eat anything right now." Andy frowned.<br>"When was the last time you ate?" Prue thought about it for a minute.  
>"Yesterday morning." She replied. Andy looked at her for a moment.<br>"Prue you need to eat something, even if its just toast." he told her.  
>"Okay Andy, i'll try if it will make you feel better." Andy smiled,<br>"I'll go get your toast then." Prue smiled back and Andy walked out the door.  
>Prue sat back and thought about everything, about being pregnant and mostly about Andy. She thought about how much she loved him and how she wanted to be with him, she was scared about being pregnant but a part of her was glad. This baby had brought Andy back into her life and even if she wanted to get rid of him, she couldn't and she was glad.<br>"I love you little baby Halliwell... I love you so much." she whispered to her stomach, then she lay back and thought about baby names.


	6. Trouble Adjusting

Chapter 6

Ten minutes later Andy walked back in, Prue had dozed off. He gazed ather her and thought about how gorgeous she was and being pregnant she was even more radiant then usual. He looked down at the plate of toast in her hand, he walked over to the bed and placed it on the bedside cabinet, then he bent down and kissed Prue softly on her cheek. Her eyes opened as soon as his lips touched her face, her eyes lit up.  
>"I brought you your toast." he told her, she looked up at him as if he was the best man in the world.<br>"What?." he asked her smiling.  
>"If we have a boy i hope he looks like you because you are the most handsome man i have ever known." Andy grinned.<br>"And if we have a girl i hope she looks like you because you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Now eat your toast please." She rolled her eyes at him and took a bite out of her toast, she chewed for a few seconds then swallowed. Her stomach lurched and her eyes widened. Andy saw something was wrong.  
>"Prue are you okay?" She shook her head slightly, afraid she was going to be sick and make a mess. Andy searched the room and found a cardboard bowl, he held it on her lap and she threw up into it while Andy held her hair back. He put his arm around her, she was shivering.<br>"Can we get some help in here please." he yelled, a nurse came rushing in.  
>"What happened?" she asked as she took over what Andy was doing.<br>"She ate some toast then she went really pale so i grabbed a bowl and she threw up." he replied, "Is she okay?"  
>"She'll be fine, she's just been through a very traumatic ordeal plus she's pregnant so her body is just having a little trouble adjusting." she explained.<br>"Thank you nurse... Shell." he replied, squinting at her name tag, she grinned at him. Prue had stopped throwing up by now, she was leaned back into her pillow struggling to keep her eyes open and catch her breath.  
>"I'll be back in about an hour when my shift ends to check up on you." Andy smiled and nodded at her but Prue barely heard her, fighting through the dizzy haze. She felt the bed sink as Andy sat down next to her, she felt him put his arm around her and she sank down into him. He hugged her to him as if he never wanted to let her go. He never wanted her to feel like that again, he hugged her closer as she felo asleep on him and he kissed her forehead goodnight.<p>

Piper and Phoebe sat at the manor talking.  
>"So what are we going to do Pheebs?" Piper asked.<br>"What can we do Piper? Just support Prue and show her she can trust us." Phoebe replied.  
>"But what are we going to do about demons? How are we going to protect Prue and the baby?" Piper continued. Phoebe thought for a moment before answering.<br>"Honestly Piper, i don't know, we'll just take each day as it comes... For Prue?" Phoebe looked at her questioningly, Piper grabbed Phoebes hands.  
>"For Prue." They grinned at eachother, then hugged.<p> 


	7. So Peaceful

Prue woke up the next morning, she looked to the side and saw Andy sleeping with his arm around her. Poor Andy she thought, he must be so uncomfortable. Prue sat up straighter and accidentally woke up Andy in the proccess, Andy smilee when he saw her looking brighter than last night.

"Feeling better?" he asked, Prue smiled at his sweetness,

"Much better thank you." Andy stood up stiffly and yawned.

"Andy, thanks for staying with me last night, but you must have been so uncomfortable." she told him.

"It's fine Prue, i just didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." She was still smiling at him and thinking about what a sweet man he was.

"Andy can you help me up, i'm thinking we should go get some toast or something." Andy looked at her.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Andy of course i am, and you need to eat too." she told him.

"Can't argue with that." he grinned. Prue sat up and placed her feet on the ground and Andy grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her up straight, Prue paled.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Prue shivered and Andy pulled her close into a warm hug.

"I'm fine now Andy, i just got a bit dizzy standing up."

"Keep hold of me while we're walking then, i dont want you fainting on me." he said. Prue grinned, in her head she was screaming. Gladly, she thought. Prue leaned into him as they walked, it took them ten minutes to reach the canteen and as they got to the door they recognized two people sat at a table.

"Piper? Phoebe?" Prue called. Piper waved at them gesturing for them to sit at their table.

"Hey Prue." Phoebe greeted them.

"Piper, Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Prue asked them, "I thought i told you to go home." Piper and Phoebe glanced at eachother.

"Phoebe and I decided to stay, we were worried about you and thought we would make sure you were okay and we wanted to take you home after." Andy looked at them suspiciously.

"You were not here when i came to get Prue some toast last night." he recalled.

"Yeah we must have gone to the toilet or something." Phoebe grinned, "We did come and check on you a few times last night, you looked so sweet."

"Prue i'm going to get us some food, what drink do you want? Not coffee." he cut in. Prue grumbled,

"Orange juice then."

"I'll be five minutes." he told them. The girls sat there waiting in silence, Prue was incredibly suspicious of her 'sisters', they wouldn't stay at the hospital and not hang out in her room. Andy came back ten minutes later with a tray of food, toast and orange juice for Prue, and a bacon sandwich and tea for himself. As soon as Andy sat down they all started talking. As Prue took a bite of her toast she noticed Andy watching her, most likely making sure she kept it down. He was pleased when he saw her eat all of it and not throw up, she took a sip her drink and he smiled at her. They finished eating and stood up.

"You guys go get your stuff, Piper and I will wait here for you to take you home." Phoebe told her.

"Sure Pheebs," Prue said, "See you guys later." Piper waved goodbye and Prue and Andy turned around and walked out of the canteen. Piper and Phoebe turned to eachother and smirked as their eyes glowed bright red... The color of evil.


	8. I Can't Wake Her

Prue and Andy were walking down the corridor when Prue stopped suddenly and looked at Andy who was eyeing her worriedly.

"Andy, can you call the manor please and find out if my sisters are there." Andy just looked at her, confusion plain on his face.

"Andy i know this must sound strange but i'm serious, please call them while i get myself discharged," she watched him, her blue-green eyes pleading with him.

"Okay, but you are not leaving here till i'm positive you're okay." he compromised, "I'll just go outside and call them." They had noticed that her 'sisters' were demons but they didn't realise that demons had multiple powers and these demons had the power of invisibility, they also didn't realise that these demons were following them. Andy turned around towards where the entrance was, he had only got a few steps away when he heard a shriek and some noises that sounded like a fight. He turned around and saw Prue fighting off two demons, the same demons that pretended to be Prue's sisters but now they were in their true forms. They looked like normal human beings but with glowing red eyes with instead of pupils they had inverted pentagrams in their eyes.

"Prue!" he yelled.

"Andy get out of here, call my sisters!" she ordered, "NOW!" Prue lost concentration for a second, a second was all the demons needed. They threw a fireball at her face and it exploded an inch from her face and bits of phone rained down around her, Andy had thrown his phone at Prue to intercept the fireball.

"Andy we need my sisters!" Prue cried.

"Its okay, i was just on the phone witn Piper, she'll be down here as soon as she can."

"Andy, please get out of here now, i couldn't bear it if something happened to you!" she shouted.

"Prue i won't leave you alone with them." he yelled back. She couldn't risk anything happening to him so she sent enough telekinetic energy at him to push him halfway down the corridor so he wouldn't get hurt, then she went back to fully fighting the demons. Prue was doing alright until one of the demons shimmered behind her and grabbed her, holding back her arms so she couldn't fight back. Andy was helpless, Prue wouldn't let him fight to help her but he didn't know what he could do, he just watched and hoped Piper and Phoebe would get here soon. He watched the demons pull out some sort of wand out of thin air and place it on her forehead. Prue saw the wand and struggled even more as the demons started chanting, Prue gave one final kick and clocked the demon in front of her in the stomach then she passed out in the demons arms. Andy could watch no longer and started running over to Prue when Piper and Phoebe appeared in front of him in a swirl of pink orbs.

"Save Prue!" Andy bellowed. Piper looked behind her at the demons who were bundling Prue up and froze time, Piper waved her hands again and unfroze Andy.

"Andy you go get Prue and bring her over here while me and Phoebe come up with a spell." Piper commanded. Andy didn't have to be told twice, he sprinted over to Prue and pulled her from the demons clutches. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to her sisters.

"I can't wake her, the demons did something to her with those wands." Andy told them. Piper grimaced.

"We can't do a spell without her, we need to get her home amd reverse the spell put on her." and with that they ran to Prue's room picked up her things and ran out of the hospital.

"Andy i think you should go." Phoebe told him, he shook his head.

"No, i'm staying with Prue, i want to make sure she's okay." Piper sighed.

"Fine Andy, we'll have to take you're car, i'll sit in the back with Prue, and Phoebe will sit in the front with you, come on." Andy unlocked his car and lifted Prue into the backseat next to Piper, then got in the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition, he turned the key and started the car. Andy looked behind his seat at Prue who was resting on Pipers lap, he wondered what was happening in her mind because of what the demons had done to her, then looked forward and drove to the Halliwell Manor.


	9. Save Prue!

Prue knew the demons had done something to her, the last thing she remembered was one of the demons put a wand on her head and they started chanting... And that was it. She had 'woke up' in some sort of room, a big white room with no doors or windows and no ceiling, the walls just seemed to go up forever. She heard whispering behind her, she turned around and saw one of the demons, she kicked her, but her foot went straight through the demons body. The demon smirked.

"Who are you?" Prue demanded. The demon laughed in her face.

"I'm your worst nightmare." she declared then shimmered out.

"Come back here!" Prue yelled, "Come back and tell me what you are!" An evil laugh echoed around the room and Prue looked for the source of it, then sighed.

"Something tells me that isn't the end of her." she said to herself.

Andy looked around the attic. It was the first time he had ever been up here. The girls were flicking thriugh a big green leather book which they called the 'Book of Shadows', he then looked at Prue, passed out on the couch in the attic, she looked like she was sleeping but they couldn't wake her, no-one could. Andy felt overwhelmed, he was ina magical house in a magical attic with three witches hunting for demons, it wasn't something he had signed up for when he had fallen in love with Prue.

"Andy come look at this please, we need you to ID the demons as you saw more of them then we did." Piper said.

"Emulator demons," Andy read aloud, " Lower level demons who copy other demons and do as they do but with a twist. Easy ways to recognize them them are the glowing red eyes with inverted pentagrams instead of pupils. The demons can also shape-shift and have the invisibility power, they can maintain normal eyes for a limited time. The most common Emulator demons copy the work of Barbas, the demon of Illusion and Belthazor, but only the demons copying Barbas use wands that can be any shape or size. They render their victims unconcious and scare them to death in their dreams... This is them!" He declared, Piper and Phoebe started looking worried.

"Does it say how to wake the victims?" Phoebe asked. Andy scanned the text.

"It says there are three words in latin that can wake them instantly, or the victims can overcome their fears. We have to find those words and save Prue." Piper nodded,

"Phoebe you search the 'Book' for anything that looks like latin." Andy backed away from the book and Phoebe started flipping through it.

"Piper, what can i do?" Andy asked desperately, he had to do something to help Prue.

"Take Prue downstairs and put her in bed then search through her books, she must have some latin books in her room." she replied. Andy picked up Prue in both arms and carried her downstairs carefully so as not to drop her, he laid her her on her bed, he felt her forehead, she was freezing. He covered her with a blanket from the end of the bed and started rummaging through her bookcase.

She kept hearing that laugh, pure evil, taunting her, trying to scare her, it wasn't going to work, she wouldn't let it. Prue glanced up when she heard a noise, she could see some sort of black cloud climbing down the walls, she looked again properly, that was no cloud it was a swarm of spiders! Prue eyed the walls around her in fear, she hated spiders, she knew she was being silly, she fought demons way more dangerous than a few spiders but she couldn't help that irrational fear everytime she saw them. The spiders got closer and closer until they reached the floor and started scuttling towards her, as soon as they got near to her she would blast them away with her power but they kept coming back. She had to try and remember a spell from the 'Book of Shadows', she flipped through the 'Book of Shadows' in her head when she remembered a spell. She made sure she remembered it exactly then started chanting.

Let the object of obection become but a dream,

As i cause the scene to be unseen.

Prue saw a flash and closed her eyes, she re-opened them after a minute expecting an empty room. The spiders were still there and there were more of them, she screamed terrified and curled into a small ball trying to protect herself.

Piper and Phoebe stopped talking, they heard a scream, they glanced at eachother and rushed to Prue's room. When they got there Andy was sat on Prue's bed cradling her in his arms trying to sooth her even though she was still unconcious and couldnt hear him.

"Andy what happened?" Piper asked out of breath. Andy looked up and saw Piper and Phoebe at the door.

"I'm not sure, i was looking through her books and she just screamed." he told them still cradling Prue's shivering form in his arms, "They must be doing something to her." Andy felt completely useless, the woman he loved was so scared and he couldn't do anything to help her.

Somewhere 'Up There' Patricia Halliwell was watching her daughters struggle and she couldn't take it any longer, she knew where the spell was that could free her eldest daughter and she had to take it to them. She orbed down to her daughters and Andy to tell them.


	10. Commodo Solvo Providentia

"Girls." she called out to them, they recognized her voice almost immediately and turned around slowly.

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

"It's me girls," she said, "I'm not supposed to be here but i couldn't let you do this on your own, i'm your mother i'm supposed to protect you and i know where the spell is, i'm going to get it so don't you worry, just don't leave Prue's side." Patty glanced over at Andy who was still cradling Prue but staring at her with an open mouth.

"Hey Andy, long time no see." Patty blew him a kiss then orbed out to retrieve the spell. Andy was just shocked.

"Was that really...?" he asked, Piper and Phoebe both nodded. Andy frowned then looked down at Prue and willed her to wake up.

Prue opened her eyes and stood up, the spiders were gone and she guessed something else would be along for her very soon. She wasn't wrong, as soon as she had thought that, water water started dripping down the walls. Oh god no she thought, not water, they were going the drown her like her mother. The walls started closing in on her till she was trapped in a tiny cubicle with the water levels rising.

Andy was getting impatient, Patty had been gone for ten minutes now and he was worried about Prue, she was writhing around as if she was in pain, for all he knew she could be.

The water was up to her chest now and rising fast, she kept trying to push the walls away but they were stuck, they wouldn't move. She was trapped in a tiny room with water reaching her chin, she was petrified, her biggest fear was water, she didn't want to end up like her mother. Prue took her last few gulps of air before the water covered her completely. Prue couldn't breathe she was drowning, she didn't know what to do, she tried to scream but it made her feel even worse. Prue closed her mouth trying not to take in any water for her babies sake.

Andy was watching Prue, she was in pain he wanted to help her but he couldn't.

"Patty hurry! Prue's in pain!" he couldn't help being frustrated, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Prue, or their baby. Patty orbed in witha slip of paper.

"Here you girls say this and Prue should wake up." she told them handing them the paper. Piper and Phoebe read the spell then started chanting.

'Commodo Solvo Providentia'

Prue woke up, coughing and spluttering, she looked around and saw her mom.

"Mom?" she breathed, "Is it really you?" Patty smiled.

"Yes it's me Prue, but now i have to go." Prue sat up sharply.

"No mom you can't go, i need your help." Patty frowned.

"What do you need my help with?"

"Mom I-I'm pregnant." she stammered. Patty's eyes lit up with delight.

"Prue that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, "Well i'm surei can stay for a while longer." she grabbed Prue's arms and hauled her to her feet.

"Come on lets go to the kitchen and youcan ask me everything you want." she told Prue as they walked out the door. Andy stood up to go after them but Phoebe pulled him back.

"Mom and Prue have a lot to talk about Andy, why don't you just stay up here and get some rest for a bit while me and Piper go clean up the attic." Andy nodded and sat downon the couch in Prue's room and Piper and Phoebe went up to the attic.

Prue and Patty sat down in the kitchen at the table. Prue looked her mom straight in the eye, Patty grabbed her daughters hands and held onto them softly.

"Whats wrong?" Prue eyed her mothers face, she couldn't beleive she was here with her mom, she thought she would never have a moment like this.

"I'm just scared mom." she confessed, "I'm scared of being pregnant, even more with a magical baby, i don't know what to expect." Patty smiled at her warmly.

"You sound just like me," Patty told her, "I said exactly the same thing when i found out i was pregnant with you, i sat your grams down and talked to her about all these things and heres what she told me..." she was interrupted,

"I told you magical babies are unpredictable, things will happen as they are meant to, and the baby will be born in purple orbs and in a hospital thats going to be tough to explain." Patty turned around.

"Mom," she stuttered, "Prue needed my help, i couldn't just leave her to die." Penny frowned at her daughter.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in with 'Them'. They know about Prue, but you should have just left the girls to it. Now you get yourbutt 'Up There' before i drag you!" Patty rolled her eyes, stood up, and hugged Prue.

"Goodbye Prue, I Love You." then Patty orbed out.

"Grams please don't be mad at mom, she saved me from drowning, so don't be to hard on her." Prue hesitated, "She also saved her grandchild." Grams smiled.

"I know dear, but it doesn't stop 'Them' being mad at her, I always knew you and Andy were destined to be together." Prue looked at her Grams.

"Grams were not really 'together' i'm just pregnant." Grams smiled knowingly.

"I have to go now Prue, i was only sent down to get your mom, goodbye my darling, I Love You." she then orbed out. Prue watched her Grams orb out then put her head in her hands and cried. She felt just like she had when her mom had died, alone. Her dad was gone and the rest of her family was in peices, she was the only one who stayed strong, the only one who didn't cry, even her Grams cried. Then her mom was back talking to her and in only a few minutes she was gone. She cried for half an hour until Andy came into the kitchen looking for Prue.

"Prue are you okay?" He asked, his blue eyes concerned. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm fine, Grams came to take mom away, and i guess it just reminds me of when she died." she confessed. Andy knealt down next to where Prue was sat and pulled her into a warm hug and she cried into his shoulder. Andy remembered when Patty had died, he had been there childhood friend, their moms had gone to the same hospital and they lived right next door to eachother. It had been so hard on all the family, especially Prue who was reaching the age where she needed her mom to talk to and get advice from. He hugged Prue even harder and she started to calm down, five minutes later Prue sat up properly.

"Andy, thank you for being here for me, even with the demons and not completely freaking out when mom turned up, i know this must be pretty hard for you." Andy gazed into her eyes.

"Prue, i'm fine with it, it's just hard seeing you in pain but i would deal with demons everyday for you and our baby, that is how much I Love You Prue."

"Andy, I Love You so much but i don't want you to end up dead because of me." she told him.

"Prue i won't end up dead, i trust you completely and in the hospital we agreed to take it slow, so how about a date tomorrow, 8pm. We can get some dinner then go see a movie then i'll bring you back home." he suggested, Prue hesitated.

"Prue would love to wouldn't you Prue." Phoebe interrupted. Prue looked up at the doorway where Phoebe and Piper were stood, Piper was glaring at Phoebe with a 'What did you say that for?' face and Phoebe was just looking at Prue.

"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled.

"No Piper it's fine, Phoebe's right." Prue turned back to Andy. "I would love to go on a date with you." Andy grinned.

"I'll pick you up at eight." he told her then he stood up, he smiled at Piper and Phoebe then kissed Prue on the cheek and walked out and drove home. Prue looked up at her sisters to see they were both watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"You." Phoebe replied, Piper laughed,

"What she means is you and Andy are so cute together."

"Yeah i guess we are. So, i haven't asked yet and nobody has said, what happened to my car?" she watched Piper bite her lip.

"What?" Prue demanded.

"Well Prue," Phoebe stuttered, "When you crashed into the white van it got smashed pretty bad, they... Had to cut the top off to get you out." Prue ran her hand through her hair.

"Damn!" she grumbled, "How am i going to get to work tomorrow?" Piper and Phoebe stared at her.

"Prue you can't go to work tomorrow, you just had a car crash." Piper told her.

"Plus we got you two weeks off, your boss said everyone hopes you feel better soon." Phoebe added.

"But i'm going to be so bored." Prue moaned, Piper smirked,

"Well you have Phoebe to keep you occupied in the day and Andy to keep you 'occupied' at night." Prue rolled her eyes at her sisters while they giggled.

"Okay," Prue smiled, "I'm goingto make a pot of coffee, do you guys want some?" Prue walked over to the coffee pot. Her sisters ran up behind her and grabbed her before she could touch it.

"Please just one cup." she begged.

"Sorry Prue, we're under strict instructions from Andy not to let you touch any coffee." Piper said.

"Yeah, but we'll be happy to make you a mug of herbal tea." Phoebe offered, Prue moaned,

"Forget it, i'll just grab a bottle of water from the fridge and head up to my room." Piper and Phoebe watched as Prue got what she wanted and left, then turned to eachother.

"Prue may not be worried but i am Pheebs, i think we should cast some sort of protection spell on her to keep her and the baby safe." Piper decided.

"I think you're right Piper, lets go look in the 'Book of Shadows'." Phoebe said. They walked upstairs with linked arms and crept past Prue's bedroom up the the attic.


	11. Protection Spell

Prue was in her bedroom searching her wardrobe for something to wear on her date with Andy. She picked out three outfits, now she just had to choose one. The outfits she had picked out were, a red above-the-knee dress and red heels, her favorite little black strapless dress and black heels, and a matching blue skirt and top and white heels. She decided against the blue outfit and laid the other two out on the bed. She was stuck, she didn't know which one Andy would prefer, she crossed her arms and thought. She decided to ask her sisters advice and went to find them. She searched the house calling their names and when she couldn't find them she frowned, the only other place they could be was...

"The attic?" she asked herself aloud, she walked upstairs quietly and stopped when she heard her sisters talking.

"Prue is going to kill us for this." she heard Phoebe say,

"But we need to protect her and her baby and this is the only way we can think of doing it without being her body guards 24/7." she heard Piper reply.

"Yeah i guess so, and it's not like we're casting it specifically on Prue, we're casting it on The Manor, Andy's Place, and Bucklands when she goes back to work." Phoebe said. Thats it! She thought, she stormed into the attic.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, Piper and Phoebe's heads shot up.

"Prue." Phoebe hesitated, "We're casting a protection spell on the three places you go the most." Prue thought about it for a moment and decided she would feel safer with it. She nodded.

"Okay, need some help." Piper and Phoebe frowned at eachother.

"You're not mad at us?" Piper asked, confused.

"No, i guess not, you're trying to protect me and my baby and i would feel safer with it." Prue confessed.

"Come on over and chant with us then." Phoebe grinned. Prue walked over and stood between them holding their hands.

"Prue after we say the spell we have to scatter this herb on the map." Piper told her.

"Okay lets do it." Prue said, they started chanting.

"Three places in danger, vulnerable,

Protect these places in a bubble.

An evil- proof forcefield on these locations,

This spell shall take no vacations.

They then scattered the herb on the three address' on the map and it started glowing, then it dimmed.

"There that should be okay now, right?" Prue asked.

"Yup." Phoebe replied.

"Okay now you can help me with my problem." Prue said, Piper and Phoebe raised their eyebrows at her.

"Don't ask questions just follow me." Prue commanded, thrn she walked out of the attic and her sisters followed her. She walked into her room and picked up the two outfits as her sisters walked in.

"Which one?" she asked holding them up.

"The black one." Piper decided, they turned to Phoebe,

"I agree with Piper."

"The black one it is." Prue grinned.

"You wear that dress and those heels and Andy won't be able to keep his hands off you." Phoebe remarked. Prue rolled her eyes at her little sister,

"Me and Andy decided to take things slow."

"So?" Phoebe smirked.

"Hey you two, i'm going to cook is some tea, we haven't eaten all day and it's after five." Piper interrupted.

"Sure Piper i'm going to read a book or something, call me when it's ready, i'm starving." Phoebe said.

"Sure Pheebs, Piper do you want some help?" Prue offered.

"Thanks Prue, fancy spanish omelette?" Piper asked them both, Phoebe nodded as she walked into her room.

"You know i do." Prue smiled, they linked arms and went downstairs to the kitchen.


	12. Completely Involved

Andy had just got home from the manor. He couldn't wait for his date with Prue tomorrow, he knew exactly which restaurant to take her to, it was a small, classy restaurant on the edge of town with an amazing view of the Golden Gate Bridge called 'The Edge of Glory'. It was the restaurant they went to on their first date in high school and Prue had loved it. He called up and made reservations then picked what he was going to wear, his favorite suit and the tie Prue had bought him a while back. When Prue fell asleep in his arms at the hospital he had realised that he loved Prue so much, and their baby and he would do anything to protect them, he would even risk his life with demons to stop them from getting hurt. He was glad Prue was pregnant, it made him realize he was an idiot for walking out on her. He yawned, he hadn't realize how tired he was, he hadn't felt it because he was busy worrying about Prue but now it was catching up with him. he sat down on the sofa and started to doze off, his home-phone rang and he glanced at the caller I.D as he answered, it was Darryl, his partner.

"Hey Morris."

"Andy, finally. I've been calling all day, so you're back from the hospital, how is Prue?"

"Prue's fine," Andy answered, "She's back home now and... She's pregnant." Andy only heard silence on the other end.

"Is it yours?" Darryl asked after a long pause.

"Yes it's mine, she's almost 2 months gone now, i'm also very happy about it." Darryl didn't need to hear anything else.

"I'm glad for you Andy, congratulations!" he said truthfully.

"Thanks Darryl. see you tomorrow."

"See you at work." Darryl hung up. Andy relaxed back into the sofa, closed his eyes and slept till the morning.

"PHOEBE!" Prue yelled up the stairs, "Food's ready!" Prue waited till she heard Phoebe move then walked back into the kitchen where Piper was dishing up the food. Piper handed her a plate and she sat down, Piper picked up her own plate and sat down next to her leaving Phoebe's plate on the counter.

"So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Piper asked, Prue thought about it then answered,

"I don;t care what it is as long as it's good and healthy." Phoebe walked in and picked up her plate,

"What are you two talking about?"

"I asked Prue what sex she thinks the baby is." Piper said.

"Five bucks it's a girl!" Phoebe challenged Piper.

"You're on!" Piper shot back playfully. Prue shook her head at her little sisters and took a bite of her omelette.

"Yum Piper this is so good!" Piper beamed at her,

"Why thank you." The sisters carried on talking about babies while they ate and soon enough their plates were empty and they were still talking.

"So have you thought about names yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Well at first i was thinking if it's a girl naming it after mom but then i decided that Patricia's a bit to old for a little girl, so i've decided not to think of baby names till after the first scan when you two can help me, and i want to ask Andy if he has any ideas. i want hime to be completely involved in this babies life." she told them.

"That was sweet thinking of naming it after mom." Piper said

"Yeah it was sweet." Phoebe agreed. Prue picked up all the plates and took them to the sink to wash up. She yawned as she turned the tap on.

"Prue you're tired go to bed," Piper urged, "I'll finish the washing up."

"Piper i'm fine, i'm just suffering from caffiene withdrawal." Prue told her, Phoebe smirked

"No matter how much you moan Prue we promised Andy not to let you have any caffiene." Prue splashed Phoebe with soapy water,

"Okay miss bossy." Piper and Phoebe started giggling at her and Prue joined in and tears started rolling down their faces. Prue finished washing up tired and out of breath, she took a sip of water and they all calmed down, it was 7pm so they decided to curl up on the sofa and watch a film. They took turns in choosing what to watch and tonight it was Phoebe's turn, they all knew what film Phoebe wanted to watch. Phoebe came running down the stairs with it as Prue and Piper walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

"You guys i got..."

"Kill it before it dies" they all chorused, Phoebe stuck her tongue at them and they laughed at her as she put the film in. They all sat on the sofa, Prue in the middle, Piper on her left, and Phoebe on her right sat sideways with her feet on Prue and Pipers laps. Prue rested the bowl on Phoebe's knees and hit play on the remote, the film started and the corny music that signalled the beginning of the film began. Piper sat closer to Prue and they leaned against eachother eating popcorn, Phoebe just leaned into the arm of the sofa and watched the film.

Halfway through the film Prue and Piper had eaten all the popcorn and Prue had fallen asleep on Pipers shoulder. Phoebe noticed Prue sleeping and nudged Piper who looked at her and smiled.

"Poor Prue." Phoebe whispered.

"She must be so tired, a lot has happened to her today." Piper whispered back. Prue stirred at the sound of her sisters voices and the bowl fell onto the floor shocking Prue awake, she gasped.

"What was that?" she asked with an urgent tone, Piper answered her calmly.

"Prue it's fine, you moved in your sleep and the bowl fell on the floor." Prue yawned,

"Oh okay." she closed her eyes again. Piper nudged her and she re-opened them expectantly.

"Prue come-on, i'm taking you to bed." Piper told her. Prue just shrugged at her. Piper lifted Phoebe's legs off both their laps and stood up, she offered Prue her hand to help her up who accepted it and Piper hauled her up and dragged her up the stairs.

"Come-on sleeping beauty." she joked.

"Night Prue." Phoebe said, Prue was too tired to answer and Phoebe want back to watching the movie.

Prue was so tired, all she wanted was her head on a pillow, she felt like she hadn't slept properly in weeks. Piper went to use the bathroom and Prue got changed into her pajamas. She sat down at her dressing table and looked in the mirror at her reflection and grimaced, I look terrible, she thought. Piper walked back in and lifted the covers up,

"Right Prue into bed." she ordered, Prue smiled at her, it was strange Piper bossing her around. She got up and sat on her bed and Piper pulled the covers over as she lay down.

"Night Piper."

"Night Prue." They hugged eachother then Piper went downstairs and Prue fell into a deep sleep. Piper walked downstairs and was greeted by the sight of a crying Phoebe, it was nearly the end of the film at Phoebe's favorite part, Piper laughed at her and Phoebe turned around sniffling.

"How's Prue?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Sleeping, are you crying?" she laughed.

"Yes i'm crying, don't mock me this is my favorite part, you know what it does to me." Phoebe answered defensively. Piper just laughed and sat down next to her. They watched the rest of the film in silence then Piper turned to Phoebe with a worried look in her eyes, Phoebe frowned.

"What is it?" Piper took a deep breath in.

"Pheebs, i want you to keep an eye on Prue tomorrow, i'm really worried about her, she's been really tired lately and the crash, and yesterday morning when she almost fainted." Phoebe nodded,

"You're right i'll keep an eye on her and try to get her to relax more." they both smiled, they knew it was easier said then done getting Prue to relax.

"I think the reason Prue was being off is because of stress, work, and missing Andy, all that can get on top of people, even someone like Prue, especially if you include demon hunting." Phoebe smirked and glanced at the clock, it was just after 10pm.

"Okay i promise i'll look after Prue tomorrow, now let's get to bed, it's past 10." Piper glanced at the clock also, then gasped.

"I didn't realise how late it was, come on i've got to get to work early tomorrow." they turned off the lights and went upstairs to bed.


	13. Relax, Take It Easy

Chapter 13

Prue woke up the next morning well rested. She looked at her alarm clock, it read 09:15. Prue panicked, she thought she was late for work then she remembered she had two weeks off. She sighed and got out of bed, she got showered and dressed then went downstairs. Phoebe was there flicking through channels in the living room.

"Morning Pheebs."

"Hey Prue, sleep well?" Phoebe asked.

"Better then i have in a while thanks." Prue admitted.

"Good, do you want some herbal tea? I'll make it while you sit down." Phoebe offered. Prue sat down.

"Why not," she decided, "I've realised i'm not going to get any coffee soon so i may aswell drink tea instead, thanks Pheebs." she smiled at her sister.

"No problem, you are going to relax when you're not at work." Phoebe demanded. Prue rolled her eyes at her sister and opened her mouth to speak but Phoebe stopped her.

"No arguing, now i will go make your tea." Phoebe walked into the kitchenand Prue took the remote and flicked to her favorite channel. Her and Phoebe sat on the sofa for most of the day watching T.V. only getting up to make dinner. Prue only had soup so she wouldn't be full for her date with Andy. All the good programmes were over and Phoebe was searching for a film to watch, Prue warned her. 'Not Kill it before it dies' so Phoebe was taking a bit longer finding a film she liked. Prue started cleaning the living room while she waited, she took the bowls into the kitchen and washed them up, afterwards when she was drying her hands she glanced at the clock, Prue couldn't beleive it, it was five o' clock. She felt so lazy, she couldn't just carry on doing nothing till her date. Phoebe walked down the stairs empty handed.

"Sorry Prue, i couldn't find a film i wanted to watch."

"It's okay Pheebs, i couldn't just and watch T.V. all day anyway, is there something else we can do?" Prue asked.

"Well... I usually come and annoy you or Piper at work, either that or clean the house." Prue nodded determindly.

"Let's do that then."

"Prue you're supppsed to be relaxing."

"I have been relaxing," Prue said, "I slept in this morning and i've been sat watching T.V. all day, if that's not relaxing i don't know what is." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Prue you're too stressed, that's why you almost fainted on Piper the other day, you have to de-stress for you and your baby." Phoebe all but yelled.

"Phoebe, i'll be fine, all i want to do is tidy up a bit, i'm not going to fight demons or anything cleaning isn't going to stress me out! You can't just keep me in a bubble for the next eight months." Prue argued."

"Prue we don't want to do that, we just want you to take it easy." Phoebe countered.

"Phoebe, i know you're worried about me but i can't just 'take it easy' for months, it's just not me, i have to be active even if it gets stressful." she leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed.

"I'm sorry Prue, but me and Piper don't want anything to happen to you... Or our neice or nephew in there." Phoebe said.

"Pheebs i know but you can't expect me to take it easy just because i'm pregnant, i'm still me."

"Prue we know, but can you just promise me that you will at least calm down with work and doing stuff yourself, and if you don't have to do something get someone else to do it." Prue breathed out.

"I will try." she compromised.

"Thank you." Phoebe breathed, she held her arms out and they both hugged.

"What did i miss?" they pulled apart and looked over at the door where Piper was stood.

"Piper, you're back." Prue exclaimed.

"Yes, i am back," she replied, "I am also wondering why you're hugging without me." they all laughed.

"Because we could." Phoebe joked, they both walked over to Piper and hugged her. After a moment Piper pulled back.

"Now the big question, why were you hugging?" she asked.

"Phoebe was yelling at me to take it easy."

"And Prue was yelling back," Phoebe finished, "But i did get her to promise to take it easier." Piper smiled at Prue, then at Phoebe.

"Do you really mean it?" Piper asked Prue who rolled her eyes and nodded, "Well done Pheebs"

"Why thank you." Phoebe bowed. Prue squinted her eyes and threw a piece of fruit at her telekinetically.

"Hey!" Phoebe held up her arms to defend herself as her sisters giggled at her.

"So Prue, looking forward to your date with Andy tonight?" Piper asked her.

"Yes i am, i'm also kinda nervous." she admitted.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure, i guess it's because i like him so much," Prue told them, "Speaking of, it's half five i'm going to get a bath and relax a bit."

"Good, have fun." Piper said. Prue smiled at them then went upstairs to run herself a bath.


	14. It's A Surprise

Chapter 14

Two hours later and Prue was almost ready, she was just finishing her make-up and putting on her perfume when the doorbell rang. Prue frowned at herself in the mirror.

"Half hour early?" she said to herself. She heard the door open and Andy's voice then she heard Piper call upstairs.

"Prue, Andy's here."

"Okay just coming." she retouched her lipstick, grabbed her purse, and walked downstairs. Andy watched her as she came down, he was mesmerized.

"Wow!" he breathed.

"Andy, you're a half hour early." she scolded him.

"I know, but i couldn't wait to see you." he confessed. Prue's expression softened.

"I'll let you off just this once." she joked.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure, i'll just grab my jacket." she went back upstairs and Andy turned to Piper and Phoebe.

"How has she been?"

"Fine," Phoebe replied, "A little pissy because we won't let her have coffee, but i did make her promise to take it a bit easier then she has been."

"Good." he said as Prue came back downstairs.

"Shall we go then." Prue said.

"Sure, my car's right outside."

"Okay, see you later." Prue said to her sisters, then Andy put his arm around her and led her to his car. Piper and Phoebe stood in the doorway and waved goodbye to them, then closed it and went to do whatever it is they usually did of a night.

"So Andy, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." he replied. Prue moaned.

"Ohh, you know how much i hate surprises." Andy smiled confidently.

"I think you'll like this surprise, don't worry."

"Alright." she sighed. She looked at him, she thought he looked so handsome tonight, he was wearing his favorite suit and the tie she had bought him a while back.

"So how was work today?" she asked him.

"It was okay, we're working on a massive case right now, but nothing for you to worry about. So how was your day?" he asked.

"Boring as hell, me and Phoebe just sat watching T.V. and then we had a bit of a fight, but nothing for you to worry about." they grinned at eachother and Prue looked out the window. They sat like that for a few minutes then they pulled up outside the restaurant. Andy got out of the car, walked around, and opened the door for Prue who took his hand and got out of the car. She looked at the restaurant amd gasped.

"Oh Andy..."

Andy gave hs keys to the valet parker and grinned.

"Recognize it?"

"Of course i do, this is where we came for our first ever date, oh you're so sweet." she told him.

"I knew you'd like this surprise." he held her hand and they walked into the restaurant.

"Inspector Trudeau, your table is ready and waiting." the waitress led them to their table. "What drinks do you want?"

"I'll have a mineral water please." Prue told her.

"I'll have the same thanks." Andy said.

"Okay i'll be back with your drinks soon, here are your menus." the waitress walked off.

"Andy this is great." Prue smiled lovingly.

"Well i wanted everything to be perfect for you Prue." the waitress came back with their drinks.

"I'll be back soon to take your order." she told them.

"So what are you having Prue?"

"What i always have." Prue smiled. "Andy we seriously need to talk."

"What about?"

"About..." Prue was interrupted by the waitress who took their orders and promised the food would be there soon.

"About everything, we need to talk about everything." she finshed.

"Before you start let me say something." Andy said. Prue nodded.

"Prue i want us to be together again and i want to be involved in our baby's life and i know i've said this a lot lately but I Love You so much and nothing will ever change that, not even demons." Prue put her hand on her heart, it was beating wildly.

"Prue are you okay?" she breathed out.

"I'm fine, my heart is going mad. I think it's because i feel the same and i never meant to get pregnant but in a way i'm glad i did because it's brought us back together."

"Honestly Prue i'm glad you got pregnant too for the same reasons." he admitted. They gazed into eachothers eyes and Andy reached over the table for Prue's hands and they sat like that until their food came five minutes later.

They sat, ate, and talked for the rest of the meal and once they had finished and Andy had paid the bill they went for a stroll down the street to the cinema. Andy paid for their tickets then went and sat inside near the back. They were watching a romantic movie, for no reason in particular other then the fact it was the only film on that got a good review. About halfway through the movie Andy pretended to yawn and stretch and subtley put his arm around Prue, she giggled then leaned into him and he stroked her hair. Andy knew Prue loved it when he stroked her hair. She lifted her head to look into his eyes, he put one hand under her chin and looked into her eyes getting almost lost in them. He gently placed his lips on hers, covering her mouth with his, they kissed. It was everything it was meant to be, passionate, magnetic, it felt like fireworks were going off around them. Prue pulled back eventually, breathless.

"What?" Andy asked. She smiled up at him.

"Absolutely nothing." she snuggled into him. It got to the end of the film and Prue didn't want to move. Everything felt perfect to her and she knew she would treasure that moment for the rest of their lives. They walked back to Andy's var holding hands like lovestruck teenagers. He opened the car door for her then walked around and got into the drivers seat. He started the car and drove them back to the manor, not really saying much, the silence a more powerful connection then any and all of their kisses combined. Prue blinked wearily as they pulled up outside the manor.

"Andy, this has been the most perfect date ever and i don't want it to ever end."

"Me either." they hesitated then Andy leaned over and their lips touched, sending a shiver down both if their spines. "I'll walk you to your door." Andy said. He got out of the car and opened Prue's door for her and they walked to the manors front door, Andy's arm around Prue's waist.

"Um, i had a really great night tonight, thanks Andy." Prue said as they reached the entrance to the manor.

"So did i, i'm glad we talked." Andy replied. Prue nodded then reached up and kissed him and when Andy deepened the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck. Without saying another word she opened the door and pulled him inside...


	15. Guess It's Just Us Two

**Chapter 15**

It was morning, Piper and Phoebe were downstairs in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee. It was Piper's day off and she thought she might go shopping with both her sisters.

"I wonder how Prue's date with Andy went." Phoebe said.

"Well it must have been good because she hasn't woke-up yet." Piper replied. Phoebe's eyes glittered.

"Hey, do you think they did the... You know." Piper stifled a giggle.

"Okay enough about them, do you fancy doing something today? Go shopping, get some lunch?"

"Yeah sure, we can take Prue along with us, you know what Prue's like. She likes to get a jump on things so she'll probably want some new clothes."

"Yeah, we can ask her when she wakes up."

Prue wasn't awake, but Andy was. He was watching he thinking about how amazing she was, in every sense of the word. He propped himself up on his elbow and continued to stare at her. She was sleeping soundly, head on the pillow which was resting on her arm. Her hair slightly messy. He knew they said they would take things slowly this time, but he also knew that their feelings were so strong it wasn't possible. Today was Andy's day off and he planned on spending it with Prue pampering her, starting with breakfast. He put his trousers back on and went downstairs into the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe were sat chatting. They both looked up when he entered obviously expecting Prue, realisation dawned on their petite faces. He nodded at them.

"Morning."

"Andy, good morning." Phoebe hesitated. "Did you stay the night?" Andy looked sheepish.

"Kinda, it's my day off and i thought i'd spend it with Prue, spoil her for the day."

"Starting with breakfast." Piper finished.

"Yeah, Prue's still asleep so i thought i could take some up for her."

"Okay Andy, well you sit down and have some coffee, i'll fix something up for her." Piper said.

"Thanks Piper." he sat down and she set a mug of coffee down in front of him and he took a sip. He decided to ask their advice.

"So do you guys know of anything i can do to make everything a little easier for Prue? I would ask her but you know what she's like." Phoebe smiled.

"Yup, determind to do everything herself."

"Andy all you have to do is make sure she knows you're there for her through eveything, thick and thin." Piper told him.

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed. "From when she wants a sandwich to when she's yelling at you because she can't fit into her favorite dress." Andy started to look nervous and the two laughed at him.

"Andy it's okay, Phoebe was just joking, now finish your coffee and take this upto Prue." Piper said placing the tray on the counter nearest to him. He smiled warmly at her and drank the last of his coffee.

"Thanks you two, i'll see you later okay." he picked up the tray carefully and had a look at what was on it. Toast, a bagel, herbal tea, and orange juice. He carried the tray upstairs and heard one last remark from Piper to Phoebe.

"Guess it's just us two shopping today sis."

Andy walked into Prue's room and the creaking of the door made Prue stir. He sat down on the bed next to her and she slowly opened her eyes. She spotted the tray.

"Andy, what...?"

"It's my day off, i decided to spend it with you catering to your every need." he told her.

"Andy that's so sweet."

"Yes i am sweet, now eat your breakfast." Prue laughed at him then took a sip of her orange juice then sniffed the mug of tea hopefully and made a face when it wasn't what she hoped for.

"So what are we doing today then?" Prue asked him.

"Anything you want." he replied. "Piper and Phoebe are going shopping today so we have the manor to ourselves." Prue smiled flirtatiously.

"Why Inspector Trudeau, what are you trying to say?" he leaned over and kissed her on the lips then he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Prue giggled. "Ohh now i get it." Andy sat back and put his arm around Prue as she ate her breakfast. They sat there cuddling for a while after she had eaten until they heard a knock at the door.

"Prue it's just me, are you guys decent?" they heard Piper call through the door.

"Yeah it's okay, come in." Prue called back. Piper came through the doors and smiled when she saw them both cuddling.

"Me and Phoebe are going shopping, just wanted to let you know, also do you want anything?"

"No thanks, don't go just yet me and Andy will come down." Prue said.

"Yeah sure, we'll be in the kitchen." Piper told her then she went back downstairs. Prue and Andy got out of bed and got dressed then Prue picked up the tray.

"Woah, Prue what are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking the tray downstairs why?"

"Let me take it down, it's heavy." he said taking the tray off her. Prue crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Andy i'm pregnant, not sick! I can carry a freakin' empty tray downstairs."

"Well too bad, because i'm not going to let you carry anything even slightly heavy for a while."

"Andy..." he interrupted her.

"If you want to carry this tray you're going to have to catch me first." they grinned at eachother and she chased him and caught him on the landing.

"Okay, okay, you caught me. You're still not carrying this tray." Prue rolled her eyes.

"Fine, now come on downstairs." she kissed him on the cheek and ran downstairs, Andy followed her. Prue walked into the kitchen where her sisters were waiting and the stepped in front of her excitedly.

"So? What happened." Piper asked.

"Did you...?" Phoebe trailed off as Andy walked in. Prue nodded discreetly at her sisters and they giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Prue elbowed her sisters.

"Nothing they were just going."

"See you guys later." Piper said.

"Bye then." Andy waved as she and Piper walked out the door. Andy pulled Prue close as soon as her sisters were gone.

"Home alone at last." He said.

"Hmmm, i wonder what we can do in that time." she replied, her eyes gleaming. He leaned over to kiss her and she tiptoed so she could reach him. Their lips met and it felt like electricity was sizzling all around them. Little did they know, it was. Neither of them felt it get hotter, nor did they hear the crackling of electricity emanating from the Shocker Demon. They didn't notice him hide inside the kettle, they didn't know he was there waiting for them. Five minutes later and they were still kissing when Andy pulled away. Prue looked away.

"How about we put on our favorite film and cuddle up on the sofa." he said. She smiled at him, no matter what even when they weren't together they still shared the same taste in things, especially movies and when they had first gotten back together they had rented out a film and loved it.

"Okay, you go put it in and i'll make us some drinks." she said.

"Not coffee." he reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

"I know, herbal tea. Are you having coffee?"

"No it's fine i'll have the same as you." Prue smiled at his sweetness and he placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips then walked out into the living room.

Prue was getting the mugs out of the cupboard thinking about how lucky she was to have Andy when she realised she had forgotten to fill the kettle and switch it on. She carried the seemingly empty kettle over to the sink and filled it up then took it back and flicked the switch. Nothing could have prepared her for the electricity that came shooting out of the kettle and up her arm, electrocuting her. A scream escaped her mouth as she flew backwards and hit the kitchen island. She landed on the counter her entire body screaming out in pain, screaming out for Andy, then she blacked out...


	16. Fine I think

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! Love ya lots! Just don't stop there okay? Lool**

**Gemz x**

Chapter 16

Andy was in the living room searching for the film when he heard Prue scream, then a crash. He rushed through to the kitchen and the first thing he saw was a large mass of sparks coalescing into the shape of a man. He then saw Prue, out cold on the kitchen counter, still quivering from the electrical shock she had received. There was blood pooling underneath her head where she must have hit it. When he looked up again there was nothing to be seen. He was alone. In the kitchen. With Prue. He pulled out his new cellphone as he rushed to her side.

"Omigod Prue are you okay? Can you hear me?" He dialled Pipers number and she picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Piper, it's Andy. I think a demon has just attacked and Prue's hurt pretty badly." He heard Pipers exasperated sigh.

"Can't they leave us alone for one day? We're on our way home."

"Just hurry please." Andy urged. He tucked his cellphone in his pocket and lifted the still unconcious Prue off of the counter and carried her through to the living room. As he lifted her up she groaned in pain. When he got into the living room he lay her down gently without taking his eyes off her. He ran his fingers through her hair and saw her eyes flicker open.

"Andy..." She murmered.

"It's okay Prue, i'm here." he looked down at his hand which was dripping with blood. "Ohmigod! I'll be right back." He rushedinto the kitchen, picked up a teatowel and rushed right back. He pressed the cloth underneathe her head where the wound was.

Every inch of her body ached, she felt like she had been hit by a train. All she remembered was somehow she got shocked, then she was on the kitchen counter, then she woke up on the sofa with Andy holding something at the back of her head. She was sick of this, getting knocked out and waking up with Andy right there, she just hated the feeling. She heard Andy say something but the words sounded all jumbled up, she figured she was still kind of out of it. She squinted at him trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Prue, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I think." She touched the back of her head and felt something, something warm and wet, she looked at her hand. Blood?

"Andy, What...?"

"Prue it's okay, your sisters are on their way back. A demon attacked and as soon as they get back i'm taking you to the hospital to get you checked over." he told her. Prue nodded and tried to sit up but Andy gently pushed her back down.

"Prue relax." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Still bossing me around huh?" she joked.

"You better believe it." they smiled at eachother.

"Wait a minute Andy. Did you say demon? Did it do anything to you?"

"Prue i'm fine, it's you we need to be worried about." he hesitated. "When i saw you unconcious i was so scared. I thought i had lost you. You wern't moving and you were bleeding. I didn't care about the demon, only you." Prue sat up and hugged him. She couldn't say anything, she didn't know what she could say. She just hugged him harder.


	17. It's What I Am

**Chapter 17**

Piper and Phoebe burst through the door.

"Prue? Andy?" Piper yelled.

"Are you guys okay?" Phoebe called. They walked into the living room where Prue and Andy were hugging, Andy looked worried and Prue just looked pale.

"What happened? Where's the demon?" Phoebe asked.

"He disappeared when i came in the room." Andy told them.

"I got like electrocuted or something, i was making us some tea, i turned the kettle on and..."

"Electrocuted?" Piper repeated questioningly. Prue nodded.

"Guys i think we need to check the 'Book of Shadows' 'cause this demon is powerful if he got past our spell." Phoebe said. Piper agreed and Prue turned to Andy.

"I think you should go home Andy, i know we were going to spend the day together but i don't want you getting hurt."

"Actually Prue, we need Andy to take you to the hospital and get you checked out." Piper told her.

"But guys i need to help." Prue argued.

"You can't help if you're hurt." Andy said.

"Exactly, now you guys go now while me and Piper check the 'Book'." Piper and Phoebe walked upstairs to the attic leaving Prue and Andy alone together. He held his hand out to her.

"Come on then, to the hospital." she took his hand and stood up.

"Alright." She grumbled, "The sooner we get there, the sooner i can get home to help." they walked out to Andy's car and got in.

"Prue, i don't want you to fight demons." Prue glanced at him. She knew this conversation was coming and she couldn't blame him. She wasn't to keen on fighting demons either but she had to.

"Andy i know how you're feeling, i don't want to be doing this either but i have to. It's what i am."

"I get that, but what about our baby, i want you to survive for them and i want our baby to survive and if you keep getting flung around by various evil beings you could get killed. I don't know what i'd do if i ever lost you." he cupped her face with his hands.

"I can't change my destiny, i can't just abandon the Charmed legacy. Me and my sisters did try casting a protection spell but somehow the demons found a way past it. Even so it doesn't matter we have the 'Power of Three' to protect us, i think we can handle it." she assured him. He stroked her face then leaned over and kissed her gently. He leaned back still touching her face and noticed she was shaking, he felt her forehead, she was burning up.

"Prue are you okay?" he asked, concerned. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little nauseous."

"We'd best hurry then." he turned the key in the ignition and they drove off.


	18. Lucky!

Piper and Phoebe were flicking through the 'Book of Shadows'.

"I hope Prue's okay." Piper commented.

"Yeah she didn't look too good." Phoebe said.

"I think she was more shook up then anything."

"Can't say i blame her, found anything yet?" Phoebe asked her.

"I think so, but not on our demon." Piper told her, Phoebe frowned.

"Well what's it about?"

"The page is titled 'Pregnancy'. I think it might be worth reading." Phoebe nudged her sister over so she could read it.

"Pregnancy is a stressful time for women, even more so when that woman is a witch." Phoebe read aloud.

"Hey this is moms handwriting!" Piper realised.

"Omigod, you're right." Piper took over reading.

"Pregnant witches are more vulnerable because of the growing powers inside them, draining them. If they do not rest often they are likely to get dizzy spells and maybe even pass out. The first pregnancy for any witch is always the hardest and most exhausting as the firstborn witch is always the strongest so it drains more magic from the mother. Witches are more likely to get certain conditions during pregnancy also, e.g. Toxaemia. When there is a pregnant witch present demons will attack more often to try to destroy the witch and her unborn child."

"This is bad Piper, more demons are going to turn up and Prue's never really gonna take it easy. This is not going to work out." Phoebe was extremely worried. She didn't know how they were going to protect Prue.

"Phoebe chill out a bit, it'll be fine. We can protect them, we have the 'Power of Three'." Phoebe stopped in her tracks.

"Well yeah, but what if we're not strong enough. The demons will keep coming and what if they catch us of guard like they just did. We can'tkeep endangering her, or the baby, or Andy."

"Pheebs we will sort it out, okay. Now can you please search for our demon." Phoebe started flicking through the 'Book' and after a few minutes, she stopped.

"I've found it." she declared triumphantly, she scanned the page. "The Shocker Demon. Upper level demon made up of electricity and whaddya know, he electrocutes his victims to death. Can only be vanquished by the 'Power of Three' well isn't that lucky." she said sarcastically.

"Is there a spell?" Piper asked.

"Yup, lucky us. I'll write it down so when Prue gets back home we can get rid of him." Piper found a notepad and pen and handed it to Phoebe who quickly jotted it down.

"What shall we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"I think this is the part where we clean up."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Phoebe jokingly whined. They grinned at eachother and went downstairs to the kitchen.


	19. Perfectly Healthy

Prue and Andy were at the hospital in one of the cubicles with the horrible blue pull around curtains. They had a tough time trying to explain what had happened to her, in the end they went for faulty wiring. The doctor checked Prue over and cleaned her head wound, he said it wasn't deep and didn't require stitches. He had just gone out to get a sonogram machine to make sure everything was okay with their baby. Prue was lay on the hospital bed and Andy was perched on the edge of the bed next to her. They were both very excited, they were aboout to see their child for the first time.

"I wonder what it looks like now." Andy said.

"Well i'm guessing it just looks like a little bean."

"I know, you're stomach is still as flat as a pancake." Prue giggled at the compliment.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Andy was about to reply but the doctor walked in with the machine.

"Okay Miss Halliwell, we need you to roll your top up so we can have a look at your baby." the doctor instructed. She did as she was told and Andy stood next to her and held her hand.

"This gel is going to be quite cold." he warned her before squirting it onto her stomach. They all looked at the screen which showed a tiny little blob moving around. The doctor pointed it out.

"There look at it, it's perfectly healthy." Prue looked up at Andy who was blinking back tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Of course i am." he replied. "Our baby is perfect." Prue's eyes filled up aswell.

"Do you want a picture to take home?" the doctor asked.

"Definitely." Andy said.

"Okay, just a second and i'll be back with it." they both thanked him and as he went out they both turned to eachother with tear-filled eyes.

"I guess they're a fighter just like their mom." he said. Prue laughed and they both hugged. They broke apart and Prue realised she still had the gel smeared on her stomach. She picked up some of the horrible blue tissue that they have in hospitals and dabbed at her stomach with it. When she had cleaned it all off she pulled her top back down. She picked up some more of the tissue and gently wiped Andy's eyes, he looked down into her eyes and at that moment right then they knew they wanted to be together forever. Andy leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. The doctor walked in a minute later and handed them each a picture.

"You really need to get your electricity sorted so you don't end up back here." he said.

"We will." she promised. "And thank you."

"If you can sign the discharge papers on your way out." the doctor said. They both nodded at him and he walked away. Prue picked up her jacket and they made their way to the reception area, Andy had his arm around Prue's waist and she was leaning into him. They walked up to the front desk and Prue got the attention of the nurse there.

"Hi, i've come to sign my discharge papers."

"Name?" the nurse asked bluntly, Prue frowned at her,

"Um, Prue Halliwell." the nurse handed her the relevant papers and Prue signed them and handed them back to her.

"Okay you can go now." the nurse said. Prue raised her eyebrows, annoyed.

"Thanks!" then she turned on her heel and left, still leaning into Andy. They got outside and Prue said exactly what she thought of the nurse.

"My god she was so rude!"

"Prue calm down, she was probably having a tough day." he said. They both smiled at eachother as they walked over to his car and got in.

"We need to drop by my apartment so i can get changed, is that okay?"

"I think you should just drop me home and leave. We're most likely going to be fighting and i don't want you to be there and get hurt."

"Prue-" he began.

"No way Andy, i'm being serious. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But i want to be there to protect you." he tried to insist.

"You can't fight demons and i don't want you to even try." she paused. "Don't make me use my magic on you."

"Can't argue with that." he smiled. "but i'm still taking you home."

"As long as you go straight home after." she compromised.

"Okay, but i'll be back tonight at 8 'o' clock to take you on a date. No arguing." he insisted.

"I wouldn't dream of it." she smiled. Andy turned the key in the ignition and they drove back to the manor.


	20. Do You Think?

**Okay thank you everyone for the absolutely lovely reviews! For the people probably wondering why the updates are so regular ATM, it's because it's the Easter hols over here *PartyTime* and you should have regular updates on this story for the next week :D enjoy, and don't stop reviewing ;)**

Piper and Phoebe sat in the kitchen, bored. They had finished cleaning and now had nothing else to do but wait for Prue. They couldn't use any electrical appliances because if they did they risked getting shocked.

"It really makes you realise how much we need electricity, huh Pheebs." Piper remarked.

"Yeah i guess." they sat in silence for a few minutes until Phoebe piped up. "So do you think anything will happen between Prue and Andy?"

"Of course! It already has, they're meant for eachother, everybody knows it." Piper answered almost immediately.

"Do you think they'll get married then?" she asked. Piper just shrugged and looked at the clock. Phoebe followed her gaze, they'd been gone for almost two hours.

"Do you think Prue's okay? They've been gone a while now." she asked.

"I'm sure she's fine but we can call them if you like to make sure." Piper said.

"Yeah i want to know how they are." Piper picked up her cell from the table, she kept it close in case they called, and started dialling Prue's number. As soon as she had punched in the last number they heard the front door open and close.

"You guys." Prue called. They rushed out into the foyer to meet her. Prue was glad to be back home, she wanted to vanquish the demon in time for her date with Andy. She smiled thinking about their kiss goodbye.

**He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, she saw the worry and longing in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her but he had to and he knew it, just while they vanquished the demon. They both said goodbye and he watched Prue walk up the steps up to the manor, wave goodbye and go inside. Only then did he drive off.**

Her sisters heard her come through the door and came rushing to see her.

"How was it? Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"And where's Andy?" Phoebe added.

"Everything is okay with me and the baby, and Andy has gone home. I told him he couldn't be here while the demon was."

"Hey what's that in your hand?" Piper asked her pointing to the sonogram picture. Prue held it up.

"You guys, meet your little niece or nephew." Piper took the picture off her so they could see it better.

"So sweet!" Phoebe gushed touching the picture.

"Yeah takes after me." Piper joked. They both smiled at the picture then Piper took it over to the mantel and place it on the front in full view. Prue smiled at their sweetness.

"So did you find out what the demon was?" she asked.

"Yeah it's called the Shocker Demon, you can guess what it does and we have the spell to vanquish it. Lets do this." Phoebe said.

"And later we have to show you something in the Book that's really important but it can wait till after." Piper remembered.

"Okay so how do we get this demon to come out?" Prue asked.

"I think we should just flip a switch in the kitchen and hope it comes out." Phoebe suggested.

"Okay, lets do this then." Prue said. Piper and Phoebe glanced at eachother.

"Uh Prue, you just sit at the table and wait for us to find him okay." Piper said biting her lip. Prue rolled her eyes even though she knew it was probably for the best. They all walked into the kitchen and Prue sat down at the table. The other two picked an electrical appliance to start with and flicked the switch. They braced themselves for a shock and when nothing happened the shrugged and turned to Prue.

"Should we try the light switch?" Phoebe suggested. Neither of them were looking at the object they had switched on, from which the Shocker Demon was emerging out of. Prue's eyes widened as she saw it.

"Uh you guys."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"We found him." she declared. They looked behind them and backed away. Prue stood up and stepped forward to join them. They grabbed her hands and Phoebe pulled the spell out of her pocket and held it infront of Prue, who was in the middle, so they all could see it. The demon saw the spell and made a screeching sounds. The sisters started chanting and it started to disintegrate. As they chanted the last line it lunged at Prue then exploded. Sparks flew everywhere seemingly hitting the girls but leaving no trace. Prue looked around the kitchen, searching, in case it wasn't the only Shocker Demon, it was. She glanced at the clock and it was just after two.

"Oh you guys i have a date with Andy later, he's picking me up at eight." the two sisters smiled. They were both thinking the same thing, Prue and Andy were so meant for eachother. Prue frowned at them, then remembered.

"So you mentioned needing to show me something in the Book?"

"Oh yeah, follow us and we'll show you." the youngest said. They lead her up to the attic and flicked through the Book until they had found the right page then stepped aside so Prue could read it.

"See Prue, it's not just us that want you to take it easy." Phoebe jokingly remarked.

"This is moms handwriting." Prue realised.

"Yeah Prue but have you actually read it properly? Y'know, demons, relaxing." Piper asked.

"Yes i have and i'm sure i can handle it."

"For gods sakes Prue, you can't get stressed and you can't handle demons all on your own!" Phoebe all but yelled.

"She's right, we're the Power of Three which means the three of us working together to solve things." Piper said.

"I know, i know." Prue sighed. "I guess you're both right, i'm sorry."

"Finally she admits it." Phoebe half joked. Prue smiled at them.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" the middle sister asked.

"I was thinking that red outfit i was going to wear last time."

"Ooh nice choice." Phoebe giggled.

"I don't think you need to seduce Andy anymore." Piper smirked. The eldest rolled her eyes at them.

"That doesn't mean i don't want to look nice for him though."

"Okay, okay. We'll say no more about it." Phoebe mock surrendered.

"Hey Prue we found a great new store, fancy coming to the mall to check it out with us?" Piper offered. Prue thought about it.

"Okay as long as we can be back by six so i can get ready."

"Of course." her sisters chorused.

"Let's go then." she said, they all got ready and went out.

Andy was confused, he thought this would be simple. All he had to do was pick out a ring but there was so many that he thought Prue would love, he just didn't know which one she would like the most. A voice startled him.

"Do you need any help?" it was a sales-person.

"Yeah i'm trying to pick out a ring for my girlfriend." Andy told him, then something caught his eye. It was an absolutely stunning emerald ring.

"Could i see that one please." Andy asked pointing it out. The man unlocked the cabinet and showed it to Andy who pulled out a ring of Prue's which he had borrowed that morning when she was asleep. He decided that he wanted the emerald ring for Prue, she'd always had a thing for emeralds. He showed the sales person Prue's ring and told him,

"That ring in this size please." Andy wasn't usually a hasty guy but when it came to Prue he knew he loved her and the only reason he hadn't asked her before was because of her being a witch. He decided he didn't care about that anymore and he just wanted to spend his entire life with her. The sales person returned with both the rings and Andy paid and left. He felt excited, he was going to hopefully spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. He had to ask her tonight.


	21. You're Amazing

The three sisters returned from their shopping trip laden with bags of clothes. They were all tired, Prue especially. They set their bags down in the foyer and slumped on the sofa. They kicked their shoes off and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well i am exhausted!" Prue declared.

"Me too." Piper said.

"Me three!" Phoebe added. They all laughed, they hadn't had that much fun in ages.

"So Prue, you have a date tonight with Andy huh?" Piper reminded her sister as she sank into the sofa. Prue sat up straight immediately and looked at the clock.

"Damn! It's just after six." Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sister, she knew how Prue hated being late for anything.

"Prue it's okay, you still have time to shower and get ready." Prue didn't answer, she was halfway up the stairs already. Piper was about to make a joke to Phoebe when they heard a heavy thump at the top of the stairs, they frowned at eachother.

"Prue?" Piper called up the stairs, when there was no response they rushed up the stairs. They had both got three quarters up when they saw Prue's crumpled form at the top.

"Prue!" they both yelled. They reached the top of the stairs and Piper knealt down next to her sister while Phoebe searched the middle floor for a demon. Piper gently nudged her.

"Prue are you okay?" Prue's eyes gently fluttered open. "Did a demon attack?"

"No i think i just fainted." Prue murmered. Piper pulled her sister onto her lap so that she was leaned on her.

"Prue we told you to relax!"

"I didn't know that shopping was stressful." Piper hugged her and Phoebe came rushing back.

"There's no demons." she stated.

"No, she just fainted." Piper replied.

"Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Piper already had a go at me Pheebs, now can you help me up please." her sisters stood either side of her and supported her as she stood.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked her.

"I'm fine now thanks." Prue replied. They supported her all the way to her room till she was sat on her bed.

"I'm going to call Andy." Phoebe said.

"Good idea, tell him to come over instead." Piper suggested.

"Guys i don't really think Andy should know, it'll just worry him." Phoebe ignored her and went downstairs to use the phone.

"Prue you know we have to tell Andy." Piper said.

"I guess you're right." Prue sighed.

"You really worried us y'know."

"Yeah sorry about that." Phoebe came back in.

"Andy said he would be here in ten minutes and that you're in big trouble."

"Ooh can't wait." Prue joked.

"I'll go downstairs to wait for Andy." Phoebe said, then going down to wait. Prue and Piper lay down on the bed. Piper was hugging Prue and they both were so tired they fell asleep.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang, Phoebe answered it.

"Hey Andy, Prue's up in her room with Piper." Andy walked in as Phoebe was talking.

"What actually happened? Was it a demon?" she closed the door.

"It's okay, she was just a bit tired and she fainted."

"Is she okay now?" he asked.

"She's fine, me and Piper heard and got to he straight away. Guess this means you're going to have stay in with her tonight so me and Piper can keep an eye on her."

"That's okay, can you come upstairs with me? There's something i need to ask Prue." he said.

"Sure, come on." they went upstairs and into Prue's room. They saw the two asleep.

"Should we wake them?" Andy asked. A mischievous smile played across Phoebe's lips.

"Wait here a minute, i'll be back." then she walked out of the room. Andy stood there trying to figure out what she was doing, sometimes with the Halliwell women it was best to wait and see what they were up to, as opposed to asking them. He looked at Prue and Piper, they looked so sweet and when he saw Prue asleep it reminded him why he loved her so much. Underneathe all the attitude and bravado she was as vulnerable as any person, sometimes more then the average person. He heard Phoebe come back into the room. She was carrying a a wet cloth. She went over to the top of the bed and dangled it over their faces, the cold water dripping onto their faces and waking them immediately. They both squealed.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper shrieked. Prue rubbed her eyes and saw Andy.

"Andy hey."

"Hey are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Good, and we're staying in tonight."

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's fine." he told her. Prue knew he was looking forward to their date tonight, she was too. Piper got up and stood next to Phoebe.

"Pheebs i think we should leave these lovebirds to it."

"Wait a minute you two." Andy said. The sisters looked confused, they had no idea what Andy wanted. He sat down next to Prue on the bed and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Piper and Phoebe gasped.

"Prue i love you so much, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box. Prue was stunned. She hadn't expected this. She looked at the ring embedded in the cushion then gazed into Andy's eyes. She didn't have to think twice. She nodded.

"Yes." her sisters squealed excitedly.

"Really?" Andy asked.

"Really." Prue confirmed. He slipped the ring onto her finger and they kissed. Piper and Phoebe jumped on them for a group hug as soo n as they had stopped kissing.

"You're getting married!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yes we are." Prue giggled.

"Let's leave them to it." Phoebe said. They both left. Prue and Andy kissed again.

"Andy are you sure this is what you want?" she asked.

"How can you even ask that?"

"Because i don't want you making a mistake."

"Prue as long as i'm with you, it wont be." he told her.

"You're amazing you know that, and i love you for it." she said leaning over and kissing him.


	22. Our Room

It had been almost a month since Andy had proposed and he was moving in today. Prue was grumpy. She had been in the manor all week because of her constant sickness and she only had Phoebe for company. Andy came over whenever he could and Piper was home in the evenings but apart from that it was just Phoebe, and she could never handle Phoebe without her morning coffee. She trudged downstairs into the kitchen, she had got up early that morning to wait for Andy who was supposed to get there early. It was 7am.

"Morning."

"Morning." her sisters greeted her as she walked through the door. She sat down at the table where Piper had already placed a mug of herbal tea. They understood that Prue was still adjusting to 'taking it easy'.

"So Andy's moving in today." Piper said brightly. Prue's expression softened a little at the mention of Andy.

"Yeah he is, and i can't wait." she admitted. She sipped her tea and scowled. "I can't wait 'till i can drink coffee again. she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She heard the manors front door open and jumped up. "That's Andy." she declared rushing to the foyer where he stood. She hugged him tightly and they kissed passionately.

"You seem excited." he smiled.

"Well maybe i missed you." she smiled.

"I missed you too, even though we've only been apart for less then twelve hours."

"Whatever." she laughed. "Now come upstairs and put things away in our room."

"I like the sound of that." he said.

"Hm, our room." she repeated.

"Well come on then, to Our Room." he said then they went upstairs. Piper and Phoebe were stood in the doorway watching the entire soppy scene and when they had disappeared upstairs Piper turned to Phoebe.

"It's nice to see Prue happy isn't it."

"Yeah it really is." then they turned around and walked back into the kitchen.


	23. Wedding Day Part 1

Okay everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. My internet broke, I've been incredibly busy with school etc, I turned 16 finally! *Party* I broke my wrist, and I got tweeted by Shannen Doherty twice! Also 3 times by Antonio Sabato Jr who is so fit! I finally found a way to upload it using my phone! God love Blackberrys! This is not all of this chapter but the most I can do so far as typing is a bitch *Shrugs* again I'm so sorry for the long wait.

It had been three months since Andy had moved into the Halliwell Manor and it was also the day of their wedding. It was a massive church affair with all of their friends and family. Darryl was Andy's best man and Piper and Phoebe were Prue's maids of honor. Prue was over six months pregnant now and in her opinion she was massive. I shocked her to think she would get larger. She was more in love them Andy then ever now. There had been a demon attack nearly every day and he still hadn't left or doubted his decision. All he cared about was protecting Prue and the baby and making sure she didn't get too stressed out. She was sat at her dressing table finishing getting ready and thinking. She thought about her last scan, it was only a week ago. Andy wanted to make sure everything was okay as Prue had been extremely stressed out.

Prue was lay on the hospital bed, Andy was right by her side. She was really pale and she wasn't feeling well. She had also been sick a few times today already. They were looking at the screen showing their child when the doctor asked.

"Do you want to know the sex?" they both looked at eachother.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Only if you do." he replied. She squeezed his hand, turned to the doctor and nodded. The doctor took a closer look at the baby.

"It seems you have a little baby girl." he told them.

"We have a daughter." Prue exclaimed. Andy's eyes teared and she looked at him sadly.

"Andy i'm sorry, i didn't know having a boy meant so much to you." Andy stroked the side of her face.

"It doesn't. I love her already." they both smiled and gazed into eachothers eyes lovingly and then...

"Prue are you decent?" a knock at the door jolted her out of her daydreams. Piper was at her door, calling her.

"Just a minute." Prue said. She finished fixing her hair and opened the door. Piper gasped.

"Prue you look amazing!" Prue was wearing an almost Greek style dress that touched the floor, with a decorative golden cord criss-crossed on the torso accentuating her bump. Her make-up was simple and natural with a little gold glitter, and her hair was scooped into a neat low bun with three gold headbands pulling back the few stray hairs that threatened to ruin her perfect appearance. She wore white heeled shoes, simple but elegant, and to finsih off the entire outfit she wore gold jewellery. Prue was never one for big and over-stated making this the perfect outfit to compliment her personality, and stunning looks.

"I don't feel amazing." she groaned. "I've been sick twice already today."

"Yeah we heard."

"Really? Oh god." she put her head in her hands then looked back up at her sister who was wearing the bridesmaids dress that Prue had picked. An also simple gold colored, off the shoulder, knee length dress. She wore the gold shoes to match and her make-up was natural. Phoebe, wherever she was, wore the exact same.

"You look really good too, how's Phoebe doing?"

"She's finishing her make-up then she'll be right in." Piper told her.

"Oh good." Prue sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So, are you excited?" Piper asked her.

"Of course i am." Prue replied smiling. "I love Andy and i can't wait-" she stopped suddenly as she clenched her whole body in shock and sucked in her breath. She then relaxed and rubbed her stomach.

"Prue what's wrong? Should i call Andy?" Piper said, rushing to her side worriedly.

"Kidney shot." Prue said. "Very hard kidney shot." Piper smiled. "

Is that my niece kicking." she said in a baby voice to Prue's stomach.

"Yeah it is. Isn't it sweet? Even if it hurts mommy a little." Prue added after a seconds hesitation. "Ooh wait, feel here." she grabbed Pipers hands and placed them on her stomach.

"Oh wow." Piper gasped. "Phoebe should be a part of this."

"She should be up in a minute right? Then maybe baby would like to kick aunt Phoebe."

"Wouldn't be the first Halliwell that wants to kick Phoebe." Piper joked. Prue scrunched her nose up at her.

"If that is some subtle kick at mine and Phoebe's occasional sibling rivalry then-" she stopped suddenly again as she felt another kick in the kidney.

"I think your daughter is an aunt Phoebe fan." Piper said.

"Well there goes my dreams of the perfect daughter." Prue joked. There was a knock at the door.

"You guys we have a situation." the youngest Halliwell said through the door.

"Come in Pheebs."

"I just had a premonition."

TBC


	24. Wedding Day Part 2

**So this is extremely short and I apologize but life has been seriously hectic, college, school, family etc.. Totally sucks but whatever so here's a bit more for you guys. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and wellwishes about my wrist etc, love you all so much! Mwuah! BTW you gys who are waiting for Paige to make an appearance you won't be disappointed, you just have to wait a while. I'm so sorry guys 33**

**"I just had a premonition..."**

"Ohhh, not today of all days please." Prue groaned.

"I'm sorry Prue but we can't ignore it." Phoebe said.

"I know Pheebs, I'm sorry. So what was it of?" Phoebe bit her lip.

"It was a young women, early twenties, brown hair, pale skin. She was being attacked by a warlock or a demon. The weird thing was I got it when I touched a picture of mom and the three of us."

"That really is weird." Piper commented.

"The girl kinda looked familiar, she looked a bit like Prue."

"Check the Book of Shadows." Prue instucted.

"I agree." Phoebe said.

"The attic it is then." Piper concluded. The two youngest started up the stairs to the attic but stopped when they realised Prue wasn't following them.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you're not late for your wedding." Piper assured her.

"Can you guys go first while I call Andy?" She pleaded.

"Prue I thought..." Phoebe started until Piper nudged her.

"We'll be up in the attic." Piper said dragging the youngest upstairs. Prue picked her cell off the dresser and dialled her husband to be's number.

"Hello?" He said. She felt comforted hearing his voice.

"Hey Andy its me."

"Prue, are you okay? Its bad luck to be calling."

"I know, I'm sorry. Its just Phoebe had a Premonition."

"You know you shouldn't be fighting demons." He lectured.

"I know but we're not going to yet. We're just checking the Book right now." She heard silence on the other line. "Andy?"

"I'm coming over." Prue smiled.

"Its bad luck." She reminded him.

"I'll be five minutes."

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too, Prue." He said then hung up. Since Piper and Dan had got together, Andy and Dan had got along and became friends. Because Darryl had a family Andy had stayed at Dans that night so he wasn't far away if Prue needed him. She heard the doorbell ring and hurried downstairs to open the door where Andy was stood. As soon as they saw eachother they hugged.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just not too keen on fighting demons on my wedding day." She admitted.

"It'll be fine, I'll be with you every step of the way." He promised. She clasped his hand and they proceeded to the attic where Piper and Phoebe were waiting. The younger sister were shocked when they saw Prue with Andy.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue called." He replied simply.

"Okay, so we found a spell to 'Find Our Answers' we've got it all set up we just need you." Piper said. They all sat in a circle around the ritual circle and Andy sat slightly out of the circle by his almost wife.

**'For those that want the answers revealed,**

**Uncover lies, and secrets unsealed.**

**Bring the answers to this house,**

**Sleeping answers we now do rouse.'**

The entire room glowed and bright white lights swirled into the form of...

"Mom?"


	25. Wedding Day Part 3

**OMG! An update! Guys I'm so sorry its been so long & if I'm honest this is mostly a filler chapter so I can say I have updated. Same boring excuses but heyho. Hope everybody had a lovely Halloween. Enjoy my little beauties. **

**"Mom?"**

"Girls, why are you calling?" she asked glancing around the room, her breath catching as soon as she saw her eldest daughter. "Prue you look beautiful." Prue smiled at her mother.

"We cast a spell to find an answer and it bought you."

"Mom, I had a Premonition when i touched a photo of all of us." Phoebe added on. Patty knew what was coming, she had dreaded this moment for over 20 years. Clutching at straws she tried to put them off.

"Oh? What of?"

"A young woman with brown hair being attacked by a demon." Phoebe told her.

"We just wondered why a picture of us would trigger a premonition like that." Piper said. A guilty look flashed across Patty's face which was not missed by the eldest Halliwell sister.

"Mom if you know something you need to tell us."

"Girls i'm not sure this is the right time."

"Whatever it is we can handle it." Prue urged.

"That girl is your younger half sister, Paige I think they named her." Piper and Phoebe gasped in shock.

"Paige..." Prue repeated detachedly as her thoughts crowded her mind. A hand on the small of her back jolted her back to reality.

"Prue are you okay?" Andy asked. She nodded.

"Why did you give her up?" Piper asked.

"Your father isn't Paige's father, Paige's father is-"

"Sam." Prue interrupted. Everyone turned and eyed her curiously.

"You guys were too young to remember, but this guy Sam was always around. Especially after mom and Victor got divorced." she explained.

"I still don't get why.." Piper pondered.

"We had to give her up. Sam was my Whitelighter and it was completely against the rules. We were scared that because we had broke the rules you girls would be denied your powers, your birth-right." Prue was the first to explode.

"How could you not tell us?! We're your daughters! You shouldn't have kept her from us!" Patty stayed calm.

"Prue, i know you're angry and you have every right to be, but if there are demons after her like Phoebe said you need to save her."

"Mom we know you meant well but you should have told us." Piper said.

"I cannot do this." Prue exclaimed, standing up.

"Prue..." Andy started but was interrupted.

"No Andy, i'm sorry but we're getting married today and we find out there's another Halliwell sister. I-I-I just can't handle this." she said storming out of the attic, ignoring everybody's calls to return.


	26. Wedding Day Part 4

**Sorry for such a gap between updates but its here finally! The last part of the wedding before all the other drama starts. If you're reading this I also have a rewrite using this storyline, so far I've only posted up 5 episodes but there will be more :D so enjoy guys! And review! Love yas!**

Prue slammed the Manors front door behind her and made her way to her car as quickly as she could with her swollen stomach. She slammed the door of that too then reversed out of the driveway following no particular direction. 10 minutes later she viewed her surroundings and realized she was downtown. The familar nausea that returned everytime she was feeling particularly stressed reared its head and she pulled into the first car park she found, bolting out of her car to the nearest bushes to empty the contents of her stomach. After she was certain she had nothing left to lose she stood up straight and blinked through the swirling haze that crowded her sight, barely reading a sign that said 'South Bay Social Services'. Prue closed her eyes and exhaled resignedly then heard fast paced foot steps approaching.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" A young female voice asked. Prue opened her eyes and found herself looking into this strangers chocolate brown eyes. Her heart stopped for a second as she flashed back to many moments in her childhood where someone with the exact same shade of eyes would read her stories at bed time. The woman had dark brown hair the same color as her eyes and pale skin to mirror her own. The swirling haze overtook her sight again.

"Lean on me." The woman instructed when she saw Prue sway slightly as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders to keep her upright. "My name is Paige, I work here."

"P-Paige?" Prue stammered.

"Is there someone I can call for you?" Paige asked, looking Prue up and down, noting the wedding gown. "Your fiance?"

"Uhm... No its fine, my cell is in my car, I can call him from there." Paige supported Prue to her car and stood there as Prue dialled Andy's number. He answered almost immediately.

"Prue? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Andy, I'm fine, I'm with a woman called..." Prue hesitated for a second. "She's called Paige."

"Paige, as in your sister, Paige?"

"That's the one."

"Are you okay? Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I'm at the 'South Bay Social Services' car park." She told him.

"We'll be over as fast as we can, don't move. I love you."

"I love you too." Prue hung up and then turned to Paige.

"Thank you, for helping me. My name's Prue." She hesitated then held out her hand and they shook. She wasn't exactly jumping for joy talking to this woman but she couldn't just leave her and let her get killed. Paige sensed Prue's hesitance and tried to quell the awkwardness.

"So, you're getting married today, huh?"

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air, these things are stressful." Prue joked and Paige smiled politely.

"So how far along are you?"

"Over six months."

"Do you know the sex?" Prue touched her stomach gently and felt the baby kick up a storm.

"Its a girl."

"Sweet, your daughter's lucky she's going to know her parents." Paige said conversationally. Prue feigned surprise and interest.

"You didn't?"

"No I was adopted." Prue was about to comment about how tough it must have been when she heard a crackle of energy and saw a flash of light. Without thinking she jumped at Paige and pushed her out of the way. She threw out her hand and pushed the energy ball back to where it came from telekinetically. The demon who threw it was immediately engulfed in fire which lasted for a second then disappeared without a trace of anything happening. Prue nodded her head pointedly then glanced down at Paige who was cowering on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"What was that?"

"A demon." Prue shrugged. Paige's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet. "Paige, its okay. We met for a reason, I'm supposed to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Does that mean more are going to come?" Paige half yelled.

"Yes, because of who you are. You never found out because you were adopted, you were taken away from your family, your destiny." Prue explained.

"What destiny?"

"Your destiny as the first witch/whitelighter." Prue replied calmly.

"You're crazy!" Paige exclaimed as she started backing away.

"Its called having sisters." She mumbled. "Its not that crazy, we share the same mom, I should know." Paige stopped in her tracks regarding the older woman curiously. "That's right, I'm your eldest sister and sisters are supposed to protect eachother." The younger woman stared at Prue as though she had grown an extra head. "Its true, I promise. I won't hurt you." Paige just stood there stunned, she actually believed this woman. She didn't say a word, she just cautiously stepped towards Prue and they both studied eachother, taking in every single detail of the other. Prue then stepped forward, her arms slightly open and Paige fell into her arms, hugging her tightly. When they pulled back after a long few seconds and Prue observed Paige's face she noted it was streaked with tears.

"Its okay, my sisters will be here soon and this will get sorted out."

"Sisters?" Prue smiled.

"I have two other sisters, Piper and Phoebe." Paige took a moment to absorb this new information.

"Mom?" She asked.

"She died when we were young." Prue told her regretfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, it was ages ago." Prue reassured her.

They heard a car door slam behind them and they turned to see Andy, Piper, and Phoebe walking towards them.

"This is them." Prue said brightly.

"Prue, thank god you're okay." Andy pulled her into him arms.

"Is this Paige?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, and she knows everything." Prue replied. They introduced themselves to Paige who hugged them politely.

"You guys, a demon attacked us just." Prue told them. She saw the concerned eyes silently asking what happened and shrugged. "It tried to get Paige but I got him first. It didn't get anywhere near us." She explained, answering Andy's question before he had a chance to ask it. Prue then pulled Andy's wrist towards her, pulled up his sleeve and looked at the time. "Well, we need to get out of here, we have a wedding to get to."

"Paige you can come in our car." Andy offered.

"Oh no I couldn't. You guys are getting married, I don't think I should be there." Paige stuttered. Prue placed her hands on Paige's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Its safer if you come with us. Besides, in the future you'll regret not being there." She reasoned.

"Uhm.. Okay then."

"I'll drive." Andy said climbing into the drivers seat of Prue's car and opening the passengers side door for her. Paige joined them in the car as the other Halliwell sisters climbed back into their car.

"We should go straight to the church, we have about half an hour till we get married." Andy nodded and Prue leaned out of her window to relay what she had just said, to her sisters.

"I'll find somewhere for Paige to sit when I go in, can you call the guys to get to the church." Andy said and Prue pulled out her cellphone again.

"Alright then, let's go get married." Prue said once she had finished her conversation over the phone with Darryl.

They arrived at the church with 10 minutes to spare and Andy went in to start everything and seat Paige. The three oldest sisters stood outside while they waited for the music to begin, signalling Prue's walk down the aisle. She turned to her sisters suddenly.

"I can't believe I'm about to get married."

"We can." Piper grinned.

"Yeah Prue, you and Andy are meant to be." Phoebe added.

"I know, I guess I'm just a little nervous." She admitted.

"Well get over it." Piper told her. "You're marrying the man you love." Prue's eyes sparkled as she nodded.

"I know." The sisters hugged then they heard the music signalling it was time for Prue to go in. Piper entered the church first as the Maid Of Honor, Phoebe followed a few seconds later, then Prue last.

The ceremony was beautiful and simple, held by Father Austin, and when Prue and Andy sealed their vows with a kiss, the baby kicked. Prue grinned as she placed Andy's hands on her stomach to feel it and the baby kicked even harder.

"We're a family now Prue and no-one can take that away from us." He whispered in her ear.

They both cried tears of joy.


End file.
